As can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,171,466; 1,837,030; and 1,509,236, the prior art is replete with heated trowel implements for use on a coated surface. These heated trowel elements all share common structural features on the form of an elongated handle provided with a trowel or trowel like element having a heating element disposed in close proximity to the trowel element.
While the aforementioned prior art devices are all more or less adequate for their intended purposes, they do share a common deficiency in that the structural elements are disposed in a fixed relationship to one another and neither provide for nor allow for a flexibility regarding the relative position of the structural elements nor any degree of immediate operator control to automatically vary the amount of heat that is applied to the trowel surface.